


Trespassers

by A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, Blu3g1rl



Series: Project Freelance [2]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Riyo Chuchi, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan/pseuds/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3g1rl/pseuds/Blu3g1rl
Summary: Republic outpost overrun!The Jedi have lost all contact with the clone security force stationed on the bleak snow-covered planet of Orto-Plutonia. Jedi Knight Ava Charr and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, accompanied by dignitaries from the nearby moon of Pantora, are sent to investigate the disappearance of the clone troopers on the desolate and forbidding landscape.





	Trespassers

  
  


  
“And this is the planet's tropical zone,” Obi-Wan joked to Commander Cody as the two walked. The Jedi master had refused the cold climate clothes offered to him and only wore his standard issued Jedi outfit. “Have they arrived yet?” Obi-Wan asked his second in command, “them” being Knight Ava Charr and her squad. 

 

“Not yet, sir,” Cody responded. 

 

“Sirs!” Waxer pointed to the gunship coming down. “They’re here!”

 

“Cody, have some of the men survey the area and place as many sensor beacons you can before dark.” Obi-Wan ordered as Charr and her men walked over to them. Like the other Jedi, Charr was wearing regular issued clothes. 

  
“Yes sir!” Cody obeyed and veered off to find some poor unsuspecting vod’e to do it. “Unload that gear! Let's move!”

 

“Greetings, Knight Charr.” Obi-Wan smiled at the woman. “It’s good to see you again.” 

 

Charr nodded to them. “Good to see you as well, Master Kenobi.” Ava studied the man for a moment. Strangely enough, he was only wearing his Jedi robes. She thought humans couldn't stand this type of cold. Or at least Master Windu couldn't. Indeed, the clones all around them were wearing thermal gear, and they were genetically engineered to better  withstand harsh environments. “Where is Skywalker?” she asked. The famous team were rarely apart. Her skin was dark blue, darker than the Pantorans around them, and her eyes, both the whites and iris, were a glowing red. She had long black hair dyed red at the tips, gathered into dozens of small braids and pulled back in a nerf-tail. 

 

“I’m afraid Anakin is off fighting in the Outer Rim with his Padawan.” 

 

Ava's eyebrows rose. “Padawan?”

 

“General Kenobi!” Chairman Cho interrupted rudely, “I see you made it.” By the Chairman’s side was an armored figure. 

 

_ A Freelancer? _ Obi-Wan wondered as he studied the person. The being was roughly the height of Knight Charr and had a blaster by their side. The most notable feature of the Freelancer was the green painted swirls marking the black plates of the armor. 

  
Unruffled by the Pantoran’s rudeness, Obi-Wan suggested, “Chairman Cho, Senator Chuchi. Agent Alderaan.” He nodded to the Agent, “It’s good to see you on better terms.” The last time Agent Alderaan and Obi-Wan saw each other was when said Freelancer was hired by the Separatists to steal valuable information about Kamino’s defences. “I suggested you wait here with Agent Alderaan while Knight Charr and I make sure the area is secure.”

 

“I respect your judgment, General Kenobi, but I will go where I choose,” Cho retorted with a sneer. “This is sovereign Pantora territory.” 

  
With a small tilt of her lips downwards, Charr chimed in, “I thought this planet was uninhabited, and therefore, it's not aligned.”

 

“Our moon of Pantora is the only civilization in this system. I'm the one who asked the Senate and Project Freelancer to protect this planet,” he sneered at her. “This wasteland belongs to us.” Well that explained Alderaan’s presence.

  
Obi-Wan interjected before things could get ugly. “With all due respect, Chairman, this is for the Senate to decide, not us.”

  
Cho smirked at the two condescendingly. “But the Jedi report to the Senate, which is Senator Chuchi of Pantora.” He gestured to the young woman next to him. 

  
“Technically speaking, Master Jedi, the Chairman is correct.” Chuchi agreed meekly as she stepped forward. “Since the planet is uninhabited, the moon of Pantora reserves the right to continue as its protectorate.”

  
Charr inclined her head. “Very well,” she gritted out, not liking the situation. 

 

ooOoo   
  


“I don't get it.” Cody muttered as he looked at a spike with a helmet on it. Something was off here. Blood splattered the floors and covered the helmet. They were beheaded. This wasn’t droids. 

 

“Me neither,” Cas agreed as he walked over and picked one up. “Mar'eyir naak jii vod,” he said softly.

  
“It must be Separatists,” Cho said with assured arrogance. He didn’t care about the dead men, only what he wanted. 

  
Charr’s heart went out to the clones. It looked like a very painful death. She bowed her head in respect. “I’m sorry, Cas.” 

  
  


ooOoo

  
“Do you think the Separatists are building a forward base to attack Pantora?” Chairman Cho demanded to the hired soldier. 

 

“No,” Alderaan calmly said as he inspected the computer. Unlike most Freelancers, he had no voice disguise, “From what my scans indicate no data has been accessed. That’s not normal.” He fiddled with his wrist for a moment before a pulling out a chip and inserting it into the computer. Suddenly everything the previous clones had filled all the screens. 

 

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan demanded as he watched the agent download everything onto the chip. 

 

“Creating a backup. If I find the droid’s base then I can compare the information side by side.” Alderaan responded absently as he read some of the reports. Obi-Wan frowned but said nothing. 

  
Cas walked up to Ava. “Sir, our scouts have spotted a droid base on the other side of the ice ridge.” 

 

ooOoo

  
“By the look of things, I'd say whoever attacked our base took out the droids also,” Ava murmured to Obi-Wan as she took in the destroyed base. The ginger nodded quietly as he wondered what could have done this damage. 

 

Alderaan spoke up, “CC-2224, have four of your men place sensors around the base. We don’t want to get caught by surprise by whatever the other did.” Hesitantly Cody turned to look for approval from his general. Technically, any Freelancers hired by the Republic had the same status as a commander did but with Alderaan working for Cho the agent had no true military rank or authority. 

 

“Do as he says, Cody,” Obi-Wan ordered, “It would look bad if we were caught off guard.” 

  
The snow fell much harder as they entered the Separatist den. 

 

ooOoo

  
“Did you find anything?” Obi-Wan asked Ava as they looked around the base. 

 

She did. “I found some large footprints.” She placed her hand on it; large was an understatement. “I’ll have Lucky make a cast of it.”

  
Boil made a noise, “I think I found something, sirs!” He tried to activate the computer. The image glitched around for a few moments before fizzling out. “Strange, it was working a few moments ago.” Boil commented. 

 

At the familiar voice, Ava's head snapped up. “ _ Boil _ ? When did you and Waxer transfer from the 187th?” She didn't need to see the other clone to know that he'd been transferred as well; the two came as a set. 

 

“We transferred to Ghost Company about six months ago, sir,” Boil explained to his former commander. She'd been in the 187th for about a year before getting Knighted. It had been a sad day to see her go. 

 

“Here let me,” Cipher offered, “I might be able to get it working again.” How hard could turning a computer back on be? Really hard, he figured out as he fruitlessly tried to get the system back on. Nothing he did seemed to work. 

 

“Allow me,” Alderaan walked forward. He knelt down on the snow and quickly worked on the computer. “The Separatists weren’t prepared.” He snorted in disgust as he twisted a few wires.  

 

Ever curious about technology Cipher leaned forward to watch the agent. “Why’s that?” He asked eager to learn a few things. He had heard about the green Freelancer; Agent Alderaan was a legendary slicer. He was so good that even Kamino taught clones his technique. 

 

“Look at this,” Alderaan pointed to a red wire, “This here is a standard galactic computer, that wire gives the make away, right?”

 

“Of course,” Cipher answered as he remember his training. 

 

“Standard computers can’t stand extreme cold temperatures.” Alderaan informed, “With how cold this planet gets I’m surprised that the system has lasted this long.” 

 

Cipher blinked, “I never thought about that,” he admitted and wanted to hit himself. Of course the computer wouldn’t work, the machine had frozen! 

 

“No matter how experienced you get, you never stop learning,” Ava commented with a smile before looking at the Freelancer, “Is there any way to turn it back on? Or at least get what was on it?”

 

“I’m offended that you even had to ask, Charr.” Alderaan scoffed. “Watch and learn, Alderaan is the god of tech.” As he bragged he worked and the system came back on with a loud hum. 

 

“ _ Blast it. 685 to command. There are too many of them! They've overrun the base. We need reinforcements! _ ” The footage was corrupted by the cold as it played; just like Alderaan previously implied.  

 

Ava watched intently with red eyes glowing. “What was that?” she asked Obi-Wan

 

He shrugged, “Whatever it was, it’s a good warrior.” 

 

Cipher scanned over the computer next to Alderaan. “The droid's log indicates they were investigating the southern canyon, sirs.”  

  
Ava nodded. “Sounds like a good place to start.” She turned to Obi-Wan, “Shall we go there and have a look around?” 

 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “You go along with our friend Alderaan. I’ll head back to the base and make sure our esteemed chairman doesn’t do anything reckless.” 

 

**_Our_ ** _ friend? You presume too much, Master  Obi-Wan. _ But despite having to put up with the agent's company, she still thought she’d gotten the better of the two jobs.

 

“Have fun.” The agent grinned behind his helmet. He’d do anything to get away from the annoying Pantoran. 

 

ooOoo

  
While his main job and love was being a slicer, Alderaan did enjoy scouting from time to time. He surveyed the area. Snow...snow...snow... Oh look! More snow.  _ How did Coru do this? _ he asked himself as he stared at the white landscape.  _ Oh yeah, he’s a nutcase. _ The silence of his companion was getting to him. “...So...” he trailed off, looking for a way to strike up a conversation. “I'm guessing you're not a Pantoran...”

 

_ Brilliant deduction,  _ Ava thought. “No, I'm not.”

 

“So a Chiss?” Alderaan guessed. He thought of Agent Mustafar for a moment before shuddering. “That’s pretty rare- I mean your kind going off planet.”

 

“Obviously I’m here,” Ava said in a cool tone, hoping her short answers would get the Freelancer to take the hint and stop talking. 

 

He wondered if he said something offensive; Agent Ilum did always tell him that he could be a jerk sometimes. “Any family?” 

 

Her features immediately closed off. “No.”

 

Wisely, Alderaan didn’t push. “You don’t seem to like me. Why? I’ve never even met you before.” He had thought that with him helping out that she would at least appreciate his presence. Admittedly he assumed the whole fixing computer thing would at least make the group more amicable.  

 

“Because your last job was for the Separatists.”

 

“So?” What’s his past got to do with anything? 

 

Did she really have to spell it out? “So your only loyalty is to the highest bidder, meaning there's no guarantee we'll be on the same side the next time we meet. And it doesn’t pay to befriend someone I can’t trust.” And it would make it easier to kill him, if it came down to it. 

 

“Can’t trust?” he repeated with a hum. It was obvious to him that the Jedi must have been hurt by someone close to her. Why else would she make a big fuss about trust?

 

Ava stared at him with her red eyes. “Yes.”

 

“You’re looking at the galaxy through a small lens there, Blue.” Alderaan pitied her. He wondered how she was a Jedi. “I was hoping that we could be friends. Your man, the slicer, seemed like fun.”

 

“We can't always get what we wish for, Agent.”

 

“Not if you don’t have the right amount of money...” he joked. He took another look of the area and noticed something. “Hey what’s that?” 

 

Ava held up a pair of macrobinoculars. “It looks like a settlement of some kind.” 

 

“Well let’s go meet the neighbors.” Alderaan suggested. 

  
Within moments the two made it to the snowy village. Ava noticed the agent’s curiosity. “They're as curious about us as you are of them. Let's not provoke them as the droids and troops must have done.”

 

“It’s a good thing that Cho didn’t hire Tatooine, then,” Alderaan quietly said to himself. That woman wouldn’t just provoke the locals but murder them all while doing so. “Think they know Basic?” 

 

Ava shrugged. “We'll find out soon enough. For all we know they might be smarter than us.” As they continued to walk a group of what appeared to be warriors stalked up to them with their spears pointing at them warily. The largest one said something in a language neither one understood.

 

“Well?” Alderaan prompted with a smug tone, “Say something; they might be smarter than us after all.” He seemed to be amused at the dangerous situation they were in.  

  
Instead, Ava bowed. Alderaan merely watched as the being mimicked it, and they were escorted inside.

  
The beings must have lit the fire hours ago, Alderaan theorized as he studied the flames. Large piles of ash and burnt wood surrounded the fire. Both the Jedi and the Freelancer sat down on wooden benches.

 

One native held up a tablet with a crude outline of a battle droid. Another said several angry-sounding phrases and shook his fists. 

 

“We come to you in peace,” Ava began. “We will not bring harm.” As she spoke, she tried to connect to the being’s mind, but the structure was unfamiliar and alien. 

 

Alderaan shook his head and laughed quietly as the natives stared at the Chiss in confusion. “Talking isn’t going to help us, Blue.” He chuckled. Was this how all Jedi negotiated? He wondered how Kenobi got his moniker if this was the standard. Ava shot him an annoyed look that he ignored in favor of grabbing a tablet and doodled. 

 

“What are you doing?” she hissed at him as the beings watched them intently. One wrong move and there would be trouble. 

 

“As I said before, you’re looking at things with a small lense...” He scribbled a little more, “There we go! Not as good as Ryloth but it should get the meaning across.” Alderaan turned the tablet around to show everyone a messy picture of a man and a native shaking hands. “Peace,” he firmly said to the chieftain. 

 

The moon natives talked among themselves for a few minutes and Ava took that time to question the hired help. “How did you...” She trailed off. “I didn't think Freelancers were trained in diplomacy.”

 

The man turned his helmet to face her, “That information is classified,” he joked, “You don’t seem to think much of the Project.” The was no malice in his voice but Ava could sense some disappointment from him and bristled slightly. It seemed as if she failed a test he set up for her. 

 

Ava subdued her irritation. Her annoyance with the mercenary was throwing her off her game.  It didn't matter what he thought of her; they weren't friends, and never would be. He was right about one thing, though; she hadn't been fully paying attention to her  surroundings. “It's not the reputation your program puts out.”

 

“Small lense, Blue, small lense.” He didn’t get a chance to say more since the natives turned back to them. They exchanged a few more pictures as they set up a time and a place for everyone to meet. Once that was finished the Chieftain walked them out. Cautiously Ava offered him a hand. To her dismay and shock the large being grabbed her and pulled her into a giant hug. Under his breath Alderaan snickered at her face. 

 

Ava took a deep breath, checked to make sure her ribs were intact, and left for her speeder without looking back at Alderaan. 

 

ooOoo

 

The two made it back to the base and Cas greeted them, “Glad you made it back, sir. It's getting nasty out there.” The clone trooper quickly looked over the Chiss for any signs of injuries. If his  _ Jetti _ had gotten hurt in any way Cas would show those creatures how Blackstar Squad got its reputation.   
  


“You don't know the half of it.” Ava smiled back at him.

 

Obi-Wan walked up to the agent and placed a hand on his shoulder as he checked for any obvious injuries. The action confused Ava; weren’t the two enemies before? “How did it go? Did you find anything?” he asked despite knowing everything that happened. Agent Alderaan had contacted him on the way back and explained the situation. He must have not told anyone, and it made Ava curious to know why. Just what was the Master playing at?

 

“It seems we've stumbled onto an inhabited planet,” Ava informed everyone seriously.    
  


“Impossible.” The Chairman scoffed at her, “Our explorers have spent much time here over the long history of Pantora. No one lives here. They're  _ trespassers _ .”

 

“With respect sir,” Alderaan spoke up, “These Talz aren’t advanced enough to space travel. They might have been here longer than Pantora.” Obi-Wan’s lips quirked up at the report. It was clear to him that the Chairman had no respect towards the Jedi and what they represented. Maybe if the person he hired explained things to him there would be a greater chance of the arrogant man to listen. 

  
Sadly, the ginger’s gamble failed. Cho dismissed the agent, “Whoever they are, they belong to us. This whole system belongs to us.”

  
Senator Chuchi spoke up as well in a timid voice. “Your majesty, if there are life forms here, then the Senate must decide jurisdiction.” 

  
Cho sneered at her. Why in the world would he listen to a coward like Chuchi? “They are savages. Look at what they've done. They've slaughtered your troops,” he jeered at them. Everybody’s hackles rose in anger at how the Chairman dismissed the violent deaths of the Clones.   
  


Ava frowned. “They only want to be left alone, Chairman. The droids must have attacked, and our outpost got caught in the middle.”

 

“And your men?” he sneered back at her in disgust. How dare a child try to tell him what to do. “Don’t presume to know everything,  _ girl. _ ” Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed at that as he stepped in front of the Chairman. Cho continued, “They must be subdued. They're dangerous. Commander Cody, prepare your troops for battle.” Cody was tempted to shoot the Pantoran. He glanced at his general for actual instructions. 

 

“We promised their chief there would be no retaliation. We've arranged a meeting between their high council and you and the Senator,” Ava said calmly, “They want peace.” 

  
Obi-Wan nodded as well. “We can't send troopers. They'll think we lied.”    
  


“These creatures are little more than animals. You can't lie to an animal. They can't be trusted.” He dismissed the Jedi. “Agent Alderaan, I hired you to work not for your input. Prepare yourself to help fight these animals. I hope the rumors about your organization’s fighting abilities aren’t false. So far you’ve been disappointing.” 

 

For a moment Ava thought that Alderaan was going to attack the man, but to her surprise (and disappointment) the man merely bowed a little. “Yes sir.” Ava shook her head as she watched Alderaan do as he was ordered. Like she'd told him, she didn't trust people whose only loyalty was to the highest bidder.    
  


“But, your majesty,” Chuchi tried to help out to no avail.

 

“No! It is obvious these creatures are not covered by the convention of civilized systems. The Jedi Council has no say in the matter.”

  
Ava half expected the Pantoran to back down; Chuchi didn’t. “If the Jedi are able to communicate with them, their status is in doubt.”

  
“Do you stand against your chairman, Senator?” Cho demanded with a dark tone. 

 

This time the senator did back down. “Of course not, your majesty.”

  
_ At least she tried, _ Ava thought. “If we're going to meet with Thi-Sen and his council at the arranged time, we'll have to leave now.”    
  


“The gunships can't take off in this storm. We don't have enough bikes for the entire platoon.” Cody informed his general in a low voice as everyone prepared to set out. 

  
“Have the rest of the men stand by here.” Obi-Wan said with a determined frown, “No matter what the chairman thinks, we're  _ not _ going to war.” 

 

“We might not be, sir, but what about the ‘lancer?” Cody asked as they both glanced at the armored male walking next to the chairman. “He’s not here to help us but the Chairman.”

 

Though there was no outward reflection of his concern Cody knew that his general was just as stressed about that fact as well. It didn’t help that the last time they were with Alderaan was when Alderaan was working with the enemy. “Hopefully nothing will happen,” Obi-Wan tried optimistically. “And Alderaan has his own sense of honor. He  _ did _ save Waxer and Boil; I highly doubt he would do something as drastic as start a war.” 

 

“I hope you’re right, sir,” Cody responded with heavy skepticism. 

 

ooOoo

  
“Commander, put your men on that ice ridge,” Cho tried to order Ava. “We will attack as soon as the savages arrive.”   
  


Ava scowled at the fool. “There will be no attack, Chairman,” she told him again. Idiots in positions of power were the absolute worst. 

 

That set the Chairman off in a rage. “You will do as I command. This planet is under my jurisdiction.” Ava's only response was a contemptuous look. All around him, Blackstar Squad bristled in rage at the disrespect. Obi-Wan half expected one of them to “accidently” have their blaster go off. At him.

  
“Nothing is under your control, Chairman,” the Jedi Master said loudly in a tone of disapproval. “The Talz are already here.”

  
And just like that the Talz appeared around them, “Their scouts have been following us for some time,” Ava said dryly, “It seems Thi-sen doesn't trust you any more than you trust him.”

  
They made their way to the inside of the meeting place, “Cody, tell your men to stand down. Stay here and don't do anything to provoke them. Agent, it’s best you stay with the men and keep an eye on things.” He gave Cody a silent order to make sure Alderaan wasn’t under any orders from the Chairman to stir things up. Cody nodded at him. 

 

“Yes sir.” He turned to the man. “Come on Agent, let’s go settle down the men.” 

 

“You as well, Cas. We don’t want to accidentally start a war.” Ava smiled grimly as they walked. “Let’s get this over with.” 

 

ooOoo

 

“How bad do you think things will get?” Boil asked nobody in particular. Everyone was tense with anticipation as they watched the Talz with a tight hold on their blasters.

 

“With Cho leading things I’m betting the worst,” Alderaan answered as he faced the tent, waiting for any sign of trouble. “He’s not a reasonable one, that’s for sure.” In fact Alderaan was sure that Cho was just as bad as the Separatists. “Kinda makes me wish to be back fighting you guys again.”

 

Cody shook his head, “I’m sorry that you work for him, then.” There was an easy camaraderie that all Freelancers seemed to carry that made Cody want to like them. He knew that later on that there was a great chance... a matter of time really, that Alderaan would be his enemy again, but for now Cody would enjoy the man’s humor. It also didn’t hurt that Alderaan himself never killed any of his brothers last time. 

  
  


ooOoo 

  
“Your Highness.” Ava and Obi-Wan greeted the native with a bow. “We have returned as promised.” Threepio repeated what she said. 

  
“These savages have no rights here.” Chairman Cho muttered as he looked on in disgust at the creature. 

  
The leader said something and the droid translated it to them, “Chieftain Thi-Sen welcomes you to his home and hopes you come in peace. He wishes to be good neighbors, but he does not wish you to remain on his planet.” 

  
That was the straw that broke the Chairman’s back. “Listen, droid, translate everything I say and exactly as I say it.”    
  


Once more Chuchi tried to intervene. “Would you like me to represent Pantora in this matter?” she asked.

 

“Not on your life, Senator,” he scoffed at her, “There will be no diplomacy this time.” He turned to the chieftain. “Listen here, you savage, this world belongs to the moon of Pantora. And as the Supreme Chairman and exalted ruler of Pantora, you will not command me to leave this planet or do anything else.” 

  
“Your Majesty, we can't.” Chuchi protested to no avail. 

  
“Droid, tell him,” he ordered the golden translator.    
  


“Oh, dear,” Threepio murmured. 

  
Obi-Wan stepped in as Threepio repeated what he was told. “I recommend a less confrontational discussion. The Talz are easily provoked.” 

 

“That didn't go over very well,” Ava commented as the Talz glared at them. “Chairman, I promised the Talz that we would leave them in peace.”

  
“This is now an internal affair of Pantora,” the chairman declared haughtily. 

  
The chieftain said something. “The great Thi-Sen, son of suns, asks again that you leave or it will mean war.” Threepio said with trepidation to them.    
  


“Then war it is.” Cho agreed.

 

ooOoo

  
“Troopers, mount up and follow me.” Cho ordered as he got into a speeder. 

  
Obi-Wan walked up to Cody, “Sir, your orders?” Cody asked as his fellow brothers reluctantly obeyed the man.

 

“Stay with the Chairman, protect him at all costs.” He told him with a frown, “Most likely Alderaan will stay with you and try to keep him from doing anything too rash.” 

 

“Don’t worry.” The agent spoke up from behind them. “I was contracted to act as a bodyguard to the senator, not act as his soldier,” he assured the two, “Most likely the great chairman will lose his nerve at the first sign of actual fighting and order a retreat.” He was also contracted due to a previous injury from his last mission (which he completed successfully, losing an eye or not, Alderaan would never  _ fail _ a contract); from what Ilum gathered, this mission was an easy one. “And besides I have a better idea than to babysit Cho...”

  
  


ooOoo

 

“Senator, you know a preemptive strike is illegal. Isn't there anything you can do to stop him?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

Chuchi shook her head ruefully. “I'm afraid not. He has proclaimed this conflict an internal affair.”   
  


“You could petition the Jedi council for an intervention,” Agent Alderaan suggested.   
  


“You mean, without his authorization?” 

 

“There must be someone on your moon who could approve it.”

  
Chuchi’s eyes lit up. “The speaker of the assembly! He has the power.”

  
“Let's get back to the base,” Obi-Wan suggested. “The storm is letting up. Maybe we can get a transmission through.”

 

ooOoo

  
“There they are!” Cho said with an ugly face, “Fire when you're in range.”

  
Cody protested, “Sir, with all due respect, we're only here to protect you.” He looked over at Ava who drove beside him and Cas. The three shared a longsuffering look. 

  
Just then more Talz appeared and started attacking them, “Ambush!” Cas cried to the men and they took an immediate defensive action.

 

“It's a trap!” Cho yelled the obvious, “Kill them all!” Ava tensed and then threw herself off of her bike and onto Cho’s. 

  
“Fall back!” she shouted over the chaos as she ignited her lightsaber and protected the Chairman from a Talz who had stopped his bike. 

 

“You heard the commander!” Cas backed her up as he pulled up next to her, “Give me the Chairman!” 

 

“What! We can’t retreat!” Cho protested as Ava none too gently threw the Pantoran like yesterday’s trash just in time to get hit by a spear herself. 

 

Ava spun around and with jerky movements subdued the Talz. “They’re boxing us in. Go!” she ordered, an edge of pain in her voice. 

 

“But sir-" Cas protested. 

 

“That's an  _ order!”  _ Ava snapped.  

 

“Come on, Cas!” Cody shouted at him as the clones fell back. The increasing snowfall was rapidly obscuring their vision-he hadn’t seen Ava get hurt. 

 

Cas left with the protesting Chairman and glanced back to his commander.  Ava had deactivated her lightsaber, and the Talz encircled her. “Ni'll cuyir norac,” Cas swore to himself. 

 

ooOoo

  
“The assembly has decided that the actions of Chairman Cho are out of order,” the Speaker of the House informed them. “Senator Chuchi, you're given the authority to negotiate a peaceful settlement between the sovereign planet of Pantora and the Talz.”

  
Obi-Wan nodded. “It is decided, then.”

  
“Pilot, let's get moving,” Alderaan ordered.

  
“Senator Chuchi, now that you have the authority, how do you plan on making peace with the Talz?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

“Actually, Master Jedi, since you're far more experienced, I was hoping you could negotiate on Pantora's behalf.”

  
“I'm afraid that's not possible, Senator,” Obi-Wan replied. 

  
Chuchi looked confused. “But I don't understand. The Jedi serve the Senate.” She argued to him, “I must order you to-”

 

“Senator, it is your people the Talz are at war with. If the violence is to stop, it is you who must represent your people,” Obi-Wan told her firmly but with kindness. 

 

She gave Alderaan a pleading look. “I’m merely here to protect you, senator. I’m not a negotiator,” Alderaan rudely said before she could ask him to take her place. “Master Kenobi is right; if you don’t lead now then you won’t lead ever.”   
  


Cody greeted the Jedi. “Good to see you, sirs.” 

  
Obi-Wan got a bad feeling, then noticed  Blackstar Squad’s unusually subdued demeanor, and their missing commander.  “Where’s Charr?” he demanded when he couldn’t spot the blue woman. At Cas’s discomfort his heart dropped. 

 

Both clones were silent as Alderaan glared at them behind his helmet. Oh how he wished he could take it off for them to know his displeasure. “Well? Where is Blue?” 

 

It was Cas who spoke. “I’m sorry, sir,” he told the general, voice filled with remorse. “When Commander Charr went to save the Chairman, she...” Cas trailed off before steeling himself, “She got captured by the Talz.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and fought the very strong urge to do something reckless.

 

The Chairman made his appearance. “Finally!” he snapped irritably at them, “Now that you’re here we can destroy these savages.”

_ The only savage here is you, _ Cas thought with a snarl. Didn’t this besom care about his commander? His Jetti, who could very well have died protecting him? 

 

Beside him, Waxer glared at the Pantoran.  _ The barve’s lucky that it’s General Kenobi here and not General Windu _ . All around him, growls from the clones permeated the air. 

 

“I’m afraid we did not come here to fight.” Senator Chuchi said before any of the clones or Jedi did something very,  _ very _ , dangerous.    
  


“WHAT?” Cho roared in outrage at the young woman. “I am the Chairman! I am the one who decides things! Not you!” he bellowed at her. “And as Chairman, I order you to destroy these animals!” He whirled around to face the agent. “You! I hired you! Do as I say and destroy the beasts!” All Alderaan did was cross his arms over his chest. 

 

“I’m afraid I cannot do that,” Chuchi said softly but firmly. “You are no longer Chairman of Pantora; the assembly has revoked your status.” The two Pantoran guards came up and grabbed Cho’s arms.

 

He struggled against them fruitlessly. “How dare you go behind my back you wretched girl! I’ll get you for this!” 

 

Chuchi bit her lip before gathering her courage. “Protocol droid, come with me,” she asked Threepio softly. “Guards, with me.” The two men followed the young woman as they dragged Cho along to where the Talz stood. 

  
“What is she doing?” Agent Alderaan asked Obi-Wan as the chieftain meet her with a bloodied and dazed Ava. 

 

“Senator Chuchi is going to negotiate for peace,” the Jedi Master replied softly as Chuchi bowed to the Talz.

 

“No duh, but why bring Cho?”

 

“Droid, translate for me,” Chuchi requested.

 

“Yes, mistress.”

 

“To fight for one’s home is the core of all war,” she said softly, “Home is where we are safe and protected from fighting.” She trembled a little, “And when we do not feel safe we react violently and hurt others.” She paused to let Threepio translate her words, then nodded to her fellow Pantorans. “I am sorry we violated your home and made you feel unprotected.” The guards threw a shocked Cho to the chieftain’s feet. “I am willing to do an exchange for the Jedi. I will give you the one who started all of this for her.”

 

The Talz spoke among themselves before, “They agree,” Threepio translated for them, and Ava was thrown over to Chuchi. The snow beneath her began to turn red.  

 

“We will leave Orto-Plutonia under the watchful eyes of the Talz from this day forth and recognize your sovereignty as a free and equal people.” Chuchi bowed once more and watched as the natives took a screaming and protesting Cho with them.

 

ooOoo   
  


“Well done, Senator Chuchi,” Obi-Wan complimented the young woman as they began to make preparations to leave the moon. 

 

Chuchi blushed at the praise. “Thank you, Master Jedi,” she softly muttered and glanced down at her feet.

 

“Just one thing,” Obi-Wan told her, “Continue to keep the peace.” 

 

ooOoo

 

“Is this a bad time, Master Jedi?” Senator Chuchi asked. 

 

Ava rearranged the pillows so she could sit up straighter. “Not at all.” Chuchi nodded and entered the room, followed by Obi-Wan. 

 

“My last clear memory is of being taken to the Talz camp.” And Thi-Sen had  _ not  _ been in a hugging mood. “Would someone please fill me in on what happened? And where’s Chairman Cho?”

 

“After you left with the Chairman, Senator Chuchi contacted the Pantoran Speaker of the Assembly. They decided he was out of order and revoked his status, giving her the authority to negotiate,” Obi-Wan explained. “The Senator made peace by trading Cho for you.” A slightly guilty expression crossed Chuchi’s features before she straightened her shoulders.

 

“I see,” Ava said quietly. Normally, she’d object to the trading of another’s life for her own, but the Chairman had made his own bed. “Then I owe you my life as well as my gratitude, Senator.”

 

Chuchi blushed slightly. “It was our leader’s actions that caused the conflict and your injuries in the first place. It was the least I could do to make it right.”

 

“Still, it took courage to do what you did.” Ava studied Chuchi for a moment. She’d come to be impressed by the young woman’s quiet strength and willingness to step up and do what was necessary. It wasn’t easy to stand up to someone like Cho. The next words that came out of her mouth took even her by surprise. “If you’re ever in need of Jedi assistance, don’t hesitate to contact me.”

 

Chuchi’s brows rose in surprise. “I shall remember that,” she said. “I wish you a speedy recovery, Master Jedi.”

 

“I must report to the Council,” Obi-Wan told her after Chuchi had left. He began to exit, then turned back and added in a severe tone, “I do hope you don't make a habit of this. There are far safer ways to get out of a Council meeting. I'm sure Anakin would be happy to teach you.”

 

That, Ava knew, was Obi-Wan-speak for  _ Glad you're alright,  _ so she responded in kind. “As long as I'm not watching some idiot politician, I think I can manage that.” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

 

Ava waited until the master had walked away before talking to the air. “I thought you would have left already.” 

 

Alderaan leaned against the doorway, revealing himself. “How did you know?” he asked, dumbfounded, and the surprise in his voice showed it, “I matched my walk to the girl’s.” 

 

Ava smirked and threw back his earlier words at him. “That information is classified.” 

 

Alderaan snorted. “Funny, you sound just like a Freelancer.” He became serious. “How’re you feeling, Blue? You looked horrible planetside.” 

 

“Nothing that won't heal. Why do you care?” She'd made it clear that their relationship was strictly professional; befriending someone who took jobs for the Separatists was asking to get stabbed in the back. And Ava had sworn long ago that she would  _ never, ever  _ be blindsided by someone she cared about again. She'd never let anyone close enough to hurt her like that again. 

 

To her surprise Alderaan hit a button and the door slid shut and then took his helmet off. A tan human face with one greenish grey eye stared back at her. The other was white and unseeing with what looked like a burn mark decorating the skin around it. His lips were twisted in a wry smirk, making his handsome face look playful, and his light brown hair was mussed up from his helmet. Strangely enough, it still looked good. “Maybe you don’t think of me as a friend, but I do; and friends, even one sided, do like to check up on each other when one is captured by the enemy.” 

 

Ava shook her head. “The Talz were never the enemy. They were victims of the Separatists and Cho’s power trip. I hold no ill will toward them.”

 

Strangely enough, she felt approval from him, as if she'd passed a test. His smirk widened to reveal sharp canines, “Maybe next time we work together you’ll be my contractor.” 

 

This man was...confusing. From what Ava understood about Freelancers, they never took their helmets off. What was Alderaan playing at? “I already have a slicer,” she reminded him. Oddly enough, she felt a pang of guilt. “How are you going to explain your failure to your bosses?” she asked to distract herself. “Your job was to keep the former chairman safe.”

 

His smirk turned into a genuine smile. “Concerned?” he teased, “And here I thought it didn’t pay to be friends with me.” He winked. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be alright; it’s not the first time I’ve done something like this.” He put his helmet back on and opened the door to reveal her captain and medic. “Just think about my offer, Charr.” He waved and walked off. 

 

“What offer?” Cas asked with a confused frown. 

 

“Nothing,” she quickly said.

  
  


ooOoo

 

“Identify and report,” a hologram of Ilum ordered in her usual business tone to an armored figure. The hologram had enough light to reveal red armor and a dead body by their feet. 

 

“This is Agent Tatooine, mission was a success.” An emotionless male voice said as they strapped their sniper rifle onto the back. “Senator Val of Kalevala is dead.” 

 

“The money will be transferred into your account then,” Ilum promised. “The Director has requested your presence. Come back to the Mother of Invention.”

 

“A new mission?” Tatooine questioned as they stepped over the dead senator. 

 

“I assume so.”

 

A smirk graced their face at the prospect of a new mission. Hopefully this one would prove to be interesting...


End file.
